The Code of Mauloch
The Code of Mauloch – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Lokalizacja *Daggerfall Cathedral Treść Oryginał= "By the Code of Mauloch!" I don't need you to guess how many times I've heard that oath made in some dingy tavern. Again and again, some fellow sellsword with too much fire in him has screamed those words at the top of his lungs. I'd be lying if I said the Orc strongholds don't take those words as law. There are few places where experience would tell you that "tradition" and the "old ways" make for a better fighter, but with Orcs, it seems like staying true to your ancestors is the path to victory. Let me start a few steps back. The Orc strongholds have existed as long as the Orc race has, at least according to them. Orc strongholds are more than armored camps. They're fortresses. Every man, woman, and child inside the walls is trained from birth to defend them. All their weapons and armor are smithed right there in the stronghold. All the food is hunted down by Orc warriors and brought back to be eaten by the Orcs who live there. Orcs follow no laws save their own, an unwritten set of rules called "The Code of Mauloch," named after one of their gods, who is sometimes called Malacath. Most of it's pretty simple: don't steal, don't kill, and don't attack people without reason (although there seems to be a big list of exceptions). Orcs in a stronghold don't have jails for their criminals. They have Blood Price. You either pay enough in goods for your crimes, or you bleed enough that the victim is satisfied. And I don't need to tell you that Orcs have a lot of blood. The Code also sets up who runs the stronghold. The toughest male is usually the chief. He makes decisions and decides when the Code of Mauloch has been satisfied. All the women are either the chief's wives or his daughters, with the exception of the wise woman, who handles all spiritual matters and healing needs. Matters of grave dispute are handled with short but violent fights. Those who don't get along with the chief are usually forced out of the stronghold to live among the rest of us. An Orc grows up being told to fight for everything. If something is not worth fighting for, it is beneath the Code. The Orcs in a stronghold don't like strangers, used to living on their own like they do. We know about their homes because so many Orcs leave their strongholds to become sellswords or soldiers, and a few pints of mead always gets them talking about home. I hear that sometimes, when an Orc makes a non-Orc a "blood kin," that person is allowed to live in the stronghold as one of the clan. Of course, I've never seen proof of that actually happening. For all their strange rules and traditions, the Code of Mauloch does breed a culture of determined warriors. They're focused in ways that the average sellsword isn't. They don't hesitate to draw weapons and settle matters openly. I think that's the real difference between the stronghold Orcs and the city Orcs. The law allows you to settle fights through the constable's men, but the Code of Mauloch demands you settle your problems yourself. That's a fine way of thinking when you're leading a mercenary's life. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Kodeks Maulocha „Na kodeks Maulocha!” Nie musisz zgadywać, ile razy słyszałam tę przysięgę składaną w podłych spelunach albo wykrzykiwaną na całe gardło przez innych najemników rozpieranych wewnętrznym ogniem. Faktem jest jednak, że w twierdzach Orków słowa te są uważane za prawo. Niewiele jest miejsc, w których doświadczenie powiedziałoby ci, że „tradycja” i „stare zwyczaje” dają lepszych wojowników, ale w przypadku Orków wygląda na to, że wierność przodkom prowadzi do zwycięstwa. Muszę cofnąć się o parę kroków. Jak twierdzą Orkowie, ich twierdze istnieją tak długo, jak sama ich rasa. Twierdze Orków to coś więcej niż uzbrojone obozy – to fortece. Wszyscy mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci od urodzenia są szkoleni, żeby jej bronić. Wszelka broń i zbroje wykuwane są na miejscu, cała zwierzyna łowiona przez wojowników Orków jest przynoszona do twierdzy, żeby wyżywić wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Orkowie nie przestrzegają żadnych praw poza własnym zbiorem niepisanych zasad nazywanym „Kodeksem Maulocha” na cześć jednego z ich bogów, znanego także jako Malacath. Większość zasad jest prosta: nie kradnij, nie zabijaj, nie atakuj innych bez powodu (chociaż istnieje długa lista wyjątków od tej zasady). Orkowie nie mają jednak w twierdzach więzień dla przestępców. Stosują natomiast krwawy grosz. Albo odpowiednio zapłacisz majątkiem za swoje występki, albo przelejesz tyle krwi, żeby ofiara była zadowolona. Nie muszę ci zaś chyba przypominać, że w żyłach Orków płynie mnóstwo krwi. Kodeks reguluje również kwestię władzy w twierdzy. Wodzem zostaje zwykle najbardziej wytrzymały mężczyzna, który podejmuje decyzje i stwierdza, czy warunki „Kodeksu Maulocha” zostały wypełnione. Wszystkie kobiety są albo żonami, albo córkami wodza, z wyjątkiem szamanki, która zajmuje się sprawami duchowymi i leczeniem. Poważne zatargi załatwiane są krótkimi, ale brutalnymi walkami, a tych, którzy nie zgadzają się z wodzem, czeka wygnanie z twierdzy i życie pośród nas. Dorastającemu Orkowi wmawia się, że musi walczyć o wszystko – że jeśli coś nie jest warte walki, to nie jest godne Kodeksu. Orkowie w twierdzach nie lubią przybyszów, są przyzwyczajeni do życia we własnym gronie. Wiemy o nich to wszystko, bo wielu Orków opuszcza twierdze i zostaje najemnikami lub żołnierzami, a kilka kufli miodu wystarczy, żeby zaczęli opowiadać o domu. Podobno czasami członek innej rasy może zostać „bratem krwi” Orka i wówczas zamieszkać w twierdzy jako członek klanu, ale nie znam żadnego konkretnego przypadku. Pomimo wszystkich dziwnych zasad i tradycji, na „Kodeksie Maulocha” wyrosła kultura zawziętych wojowników. Odznaczają się oni skupieniem, które obce jest przeciętnemu najmicie. Nie wahają się dobywać broni i otwarcie rozstrzygać sporów – na tym moim zdaniem polega prawdziwa różnica pomiędzy Orkami z twierdz i z miast. Prawo pozwala na rozstrzyganie zatargów za pomocą jego egzekutorów, ale „Kodeks Maulocha” wymaga własnoręcznego rozwiązywania problemów, co może odpowiadać osobom prowadzącym życie najemnika. Kategoria:Online: Książki